Werewolves
by eleonard4
Summary: When Atem leaves for the afterlife he quietly promises that he would find a way to come back to Yugi and friends. But, something happens to Yugi that nobody thought could happen, something very terrible.
1. Chapter 1

It had been five months since Pharaoh Atem entered the afterlife. Yugi and his grandpa, Solomon, were closing the game shop up for the night and all seemed very quiet. Not for long as the door to the front of the game shop busted open and snarling beasts charged in.

The next day, Joey, Tea, and Tristan were walking to the game shop so that they and Yugi would ride the bus to school together. Joey and Tristan were goofing off with one another while Tea was walking ahead of the two boys. "Come on guys! Yugi is waiting on us!" she says to them as they are still goofing off.

Joey and Tristan just grin at her and calm down enough to walk with her. When they got to the game shop Tea tried to open the shop door to find it locked, which Tea found odd. Joey shrugs his shoulders and the trio waited for Yugi to come out. After a few minutes of waiting Tea starts getting worried that maybe something was wrong. "Hey guys, we've never had to wait this long before. Why don't we go to the back and see if can get in that way." She says, but Joey shakes his head no.

"Na… We can wait a bit more and see what happens, kay Tea." And she had to agree.

After ten minutes pass by with no word for either Yugi or his grandpa the three teens begin to really worry and agree that now was the time to go around to the back of the shop and see if something happened. The trio ran till they came to a fence and Tristan leaned his back to the fence and cupped his hands so he could give Joey a boost up and over the fence to unlatch the lock. Once done the three teens ran to the patio of the back yard and to the back door only to find it ajar on one hinge and the smell of blood was very prominent. The three ran in to find, to their horror, Yugi and Grandpa dead on the kitchen floor lying in a puddle of their own blood!! Tea gasped in shock and let out a loud scream!

Tea, Joey, and Tristan were talking to an officer giving him their point of view and of their findings. When they were finally left alone, Tea walked a little ways to get some air as she was still trying to come to terms with the death of her long time friend. She felt tears come to her eyes again at the thought of live without her small, kind, and compassionate friend. But she sees something at the corner of her eye, a small teen with tri colored hair that stood in a star shape. Tea quickly turns around to hopefully get a good look at what she is seeing but the person she thought she saw was gone. Tea sighs and starts muttering on how she was seeing things and started making her way back to her friends. While she was not looking, a young man about five feet and four inches tall with tri colored hair walked out of an alley and was making his way to the hospital to meet the bodies there.

Sometime after sunset, a young man with tri colored hair snuck into the morgue where there were two bodies lying on long metal examination tables, one a small teen with the same hair style as the other young man and an old man that was the small teen's grandfather. The young man walks up to the examination table that held Yugi and the man put his hand above the dead teen's eyes and began to chant in ancient Egyptian. After a few minutes of chanting he removed his hand and Yugi's injuries started healing until all damage to his body were gone. Once the damage was dealt with, the young man whispered out, "It's time to wake up, Yugi. Your night time terror has ended." He said in a low tenor voice.

Slowly, Yugi's eyes fluttered open and gazed into the gentle crimson hues of his long time best friend and once a spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, Pharaoh Atem or better known as Yami. "Yami…" Yugi's voice was barely above a whisper.

Yami gently helps Yugi sit up as the sheet that had been covering the once dead teen's whole body fell down to his waist as Yugi tried to remember what exactly happened to him and his grandpa. But when he saw his grandfather on the other table it all came back to Yugi and he just breaks down and cries while hanging onto Yami as if he was the small teen's last life line. As Yugi cries Yami comforts him as best as he can by letting Yugi hold onto him as he holding Yugi while whispering soothing words to his hikari. "It's alright, Yugi. I'm here now. It will be alright."

When Yugi finally calmed down, Yami handed Yugi a set of clothes, "I'm sorry that I have to rush you but we do not have very much time. Hurry and get dressed, we have a lot to do before the night is over with." He says and helps Yugi get off the table lets the teen have his privacy while he slipped into boxer shorts, pants, and a loose shirt.

Once dressed, Yugi confronts Yami about how he had returned when he should be enjoying his rest in the afterlife. "I wanted to come back. I didn't want to leave my hikari alone in this big cruel world." Yami smirked.

"Oh… So what now?" Yugi asks while he was tying his shoes and getting to his feet.

"We have to leave here before somebody sees us, then we must get to the Nest before dawn, there you will have to make a very important decision. And you will need as much time as possible to make this decision." Yami says while keeping an eye out for anybody out in the halls; Yugi just ah's and quickly follows Yami to the exit of the hospital without any incident.

An hour later, Yami was leading Yugi towards the pizza parlor. Behind it was a secret door that leads underground. Yami taps the wall three times and waits for the door keeper to answer his knocks. "What is the password?" says a guy that was on the other side.

Yami just rolls his eyes at the guy, "There is no password you dumbass."

The guy just laughs at the remark and Yugi is appalled about the use of language that his friend and partner had used, "Yami!!!" Yami turns towards his hikari and just shrugs his shoulders.

"What?" Yami asks innocently.

"Don't what me!" Yugi exclaims, "You never use language like that!!"

Yami just shrugs again, "That doesn't mean I can't change, Yugi."

Yami says in his wise tone.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi couldn't help but stare at his friend in utter shock at the use of foul language, but gave a smirk, "Fine, then if you are going to use that kind of language then I can use that kind of language too, Yami…" Yugi smirks at the ancient pharaoh.

Yami frowns in disapproval, "No you will not. You're too sweet natured to use such vocab." He says to the tiny teen.

"Fine. I won't use it if you don't, Yami. Deal?" Yugi put out his hand waiting for his partner to agree to the terms.

Yami sighs and looks at Yugi and smiles, "You have grown a great deal since I have been gone, Yugi. It's a deal." and Yami takes Yugi's hand and they shake on it, "No vulgar language from me and clean vocabulary from you."

Once done, the boys turned their attention to the door keeper as the man smiles at the two. "Don't worry about people calling me names, Kid. It has always happened and it is always done in good humor." Then the door keeper turns to Yami, "So the Queen Mother give ya permission to try in the world of the humans?" he said while giving Yami the eye.

The ancient Pharaoh sighs at the man and nods his head, "Yes she gave me permission otherwise, I would not have Little Yugi with me if she didn't." Yami stated in annoyance, but gave a smile to the older man, " Did anything happen while I was gone?" he asks with concern in his voice.

The man just shakes his head, "Naaaa…. Nothing ever happens when you leave the Nest. You should know that by now, Spiky." the man smirks.

Again, Yami just sighs. Then, he turns to Yugi and guides him to the stairs inside the building while the door keeper closes the door to the outside world. Yami keeps Yugi close to him even though there was really nowhere for him to go except down. "When we hit the bottom, I want you to stay close to me at all times until I say otherwise, alright?" Yugi nods his head in agreement now starting to feel a little nervous.

Yami gives Yugi a gentle pat on the shoulders and continue on down the stairs. When it got too dark to go onwards, Yugi looks on, even more nervous than he was before. Then, Yugi feels Yami put his hand on his shoulder and extends his right hand and Yugi feels a surge of shadow magic and a flickering flame ignites in the palm of Yami's hand. /It's alright, Aibou. I'm not going to let anything happen to you while you are with me./ Yami says to Yugi using the link that the two used to use when Yugi still had the puzzle.

The act itself made Yugi smile gratefully as they continued to make their way down the stairs to what Yami referred to 'the nest'. It had taken the twosome around four minutes to reach the bottom of the stairwell and to a door. Stepping in front of Yugi, Yami opens the door and stays in front of the tiny teen as he holds the door open for him, "Yugi, welcome to the Nest." Yami grins at his partner while Yugi takes his first look at the area. People where wondering around what looked like a strip mall that was out in the open and people were shopping or doing other things. Yami takes Yugi by the arm and leads him through the path of the least people to the far corner of the area where Yami called it the residential area and further back still was the quarters where the Queen Mother resides. There the two enter a small hallway with glowing moss and grass all over the place. Yugi's eyes wonder all over the place trying to take it all in at once. While in his child like amazement he missed the fact that they went into an open room filled with the scent of fresh grass and more glowing moss and in the center of the room stood a platform equally as covered in grass as the ground below. Standing on the platform was a large silver wolf with bright crystal blue eyes. The wolf stares at the two that had entered her chambers. /Welcome home, Atem. And welcome young one, to the Nest. Home of the Silver Fang pack./ said a female voice that resonated inside the two teen's mind and Yugi looks on in shock as Yami bows to one knee in respect to the silver wolf and stood back up again.

"Queen Mother, I bring you my friend and brother Yugi Motou."

He says and leads Yugi up to face the wolf.

/You use the incantation that I taught you?/ she asks

Yami nods his head, "Yes though I had to speak in my native language, I hope it don't change anything." he says with a hint of worry.

The Queen Mother just looks on and smiles at the ex pharaoh /Worry not Atem. Nothing has changed./ then she gazes at Yugi, /young one, I'm sorry about many things that have happened in the last 24 hours and maybe so much more that will happen in the future./ she made sure that she had Yugi's attention when she spoke again, /Atem told you that you will have to make an a decision to make before dawn, yes?/ Yugi nods, /You know what happens after dawn if your decision is not made?/ he shakes his head no, /You will simply end up as a corspe again. You see in this pack I give life to those that are lost souls or those that want a second chance at life again./ Yugi nods his head in understandment, /Your choice Little Yugi is whether or not you want to join this pack of wolves or become a rogue wolf. You have before dawn to make this choice, Atem will stay with you until you you are ready./ and she goes to lye down on the platform and Yami gently takes Yugi by the arm to leave, but Yugi notices some marks underneath the leather collar around Yami's neck, "Yami where did you get those marks on your neck?" Yami stops and looks at the Queen Mother for a second to see if it was alright to answer that question and received a nod of her head.

"This mark I received when I joined the pack. Everyone here who is a member has one on their neck as it is easy to notice." Yami didn't say anymore upon the subject nor did he remove the collar for Yugi to get a better look at the scars.


End file.
